


An Heart of Pure Iron

by Captain_nikko



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bruises, Depressed Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Torture, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, post avengers end game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_nikko/pseuds/Captain_nikko
Summary: "I'm here"He said. The young boy still remembered those words from his dad figure. Now, he was left alone, in a cave. A clandestin group captured him some days ago and nobody was here to save him. No Tony. No May. No Ned. He was left in despair. The only good thing the group were giving to the kid was food and water. Other than that, they were torturing him from 8 to 5 everyday. They were giving him drugs so he would feel all of the pain and his fast recovery wouldn't work. They were cutting his skin. They would make him feel useless. He had sensory overloads everyday.





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm here" 

He said. The young boy still remembered those words from his dad figure. Now, he was left alone, in a cave. A clandestin group captured him some days ago and nobody was here to save him. No Tony. No May. No Ned. He was left in despair. The only good thing the group were giving to the kid was food and water. Other than that, they were torturing him from 8 to 5 everyday. They were giving him drugs so he would feel all of the pain and his fast recovery wouldn't work. They were cutting his skin. They would make him feel useless. He had sensory overloads everyday.

Sometimes, he was asking himself if the people he loved the most truly loved him. Mr. Stark wasn't coming for him like he promised the last time he saw him.  
   
"I'm going to be here soon, I promise"

He promised but it has already been too long for the spider-ling. He started to stop believing in everything; he stopped believing in miracles, in Tony, in his friends, May. Everything.

Peter didn't have any forces left. He wasn't fighting the group anymore. He was numb. He couldn't feel or hear anymore. He wasn't reacting to any of the tortures and drugs. He could only see black and red. 

~A few days before the kidnapping~

"Hey Penis Parker! Did you finally grow your own penis? I'm sure it will always stay socks!"

Flash Thompson, the school number 1 bully then started laughing at his own joke. Since the day Peter asked for his name change at school, Flash decided to bully him because of this subject. Many people, along Flash, were insulting him with transphobic slurs

"Tranny" 

"Fake boy " 

"It's just a phase, Catherine"

The boy decided to ignored them even though their slurs were getting to him. He went to his classes, feeling not that good, but he had to go to them or else he could fail. He didn't wanted to dissapoint May. 

After his 2 first classes was finally lunch. Ned approached him 

"Hey dude, are you okay after this morning? You don't look good" he asked with worry

"Ned, I'm okay" 

"Well, if you are not, just tell me. I'm your best friend till the end of the line".

Peter remembered those sage words. It was from Steve. He is always saying those words to comfort people. 

After the conversation between the two friends, they ate in silence and did their homeworks. Peter wasn't in the mood to talk or going to Mr.Stark lab. While thinking about Tony, he got a text from him.

\--Mr.Stark, 12:47--  
"Hey Spiderling, your aunt called me today and asked me to have you over at the compound for the rest of the week as she needs to go to California for work.  
"I will go pick you up from school today. Be ready, I'll be in my shiny car with your colors on it"  
\--

"Fuck" thought Peter. "I just wanted to go home and go on a roof. I guess I'll just have to go by an other way so he don't see me. I really don't want a ride today". When the lunch bell rang, he went to go to his third class and tried to think of a way to leave without Tony noticing and saw that the best way was to leave by the outdoor gym. After the last period, he put his books and his locker and immediately left the school. He got a few texts from Tony after 15 minutes that the school ended but didn't read it. 

Peter was really in need of a break from everything. When at home, he put his backpack and took his phone and earphones and went on the roof of a university. The air was fresh for the month of April. But he could finally breathe. Peter was not using his StarkPhone or else Mr.Stark would have tracked him and take him to the compound. He stayed there for until the sun disseapeared to lend the sky to the moon for the night. He went back to his apartment that was empty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark is a worried dad

The next day, Peter decided to not go to school as he was very tired from the day before. He couldn't sleep that night because all he was doing was crying. He only ate a piece of bread even though he was starving because of his enhanced methabolism. Sometimes the boy really hated his spider powers. Craving was definitely one of the reasons. Instead of doing some studies for his exam week coming up, the spiderling watched some Spider-Man fails on Youtube to maybe make him smile. But that didn't work. He had to stop looking at them because he wasn't helping his anxiety. He tried to sleep...

~Avengers Compound~

A worried man was walking everywhere around the compound. He didn't know where his kid was and his phone and suit were off. Tony was getting anxious about the whole situation. He didn't wanted to call May about this information so his next option was talking to his kid best friend, Ned. Maybe Peter had decided to leave later yesterday with Ned and slept there. But he would have told May AND Tony since he saw his message saying that he was going to pick up the young man. 

"Friday, call Midtown and patch me with the principal."

"Will do. Calling Midtown High School of Science and Technology.."

The man of iron had to know if his child was alright. He was hoping that he was in class and learning new science stuff right now. A voice suddenly appeared and it was probably the principal.

"Hi, you are calling Principal Morita from Midtown tech, what can I do for you?"

"I'm Tony St-"

"Oh Mr.Stark! I'm happy to be talking with you! I'm a big fan of yours! I-"

"It's not time to talk about me right now but about Peter Parker. I'm supposed to be in charge of him for the week but hasn't come home yesterday. I would like to know if he's at school?"

"Let me check Mr.Stark. Umm...It says that he is not at school today."

"Fuck. Okay. Then, umm, do you think you could call his friend named uuhhh Ted? Ned? I need to know if he knows where Pete is."

"Sure thing. Let me call his class."

Stark was getting to get a little dizzy. He need to know where he was or else he was going to not make it through the day.

"Hey Mr.Stark..."

"Hey umm kid, do you know where...he is? 

"Unfortunately, no. He left really fast yesterday because of a really bad day at school. I think that he maybe went on patrol or something. He usually do that, so I guess he did that."

"Okay thanks kid. Thanks Morita. I'm going to try and find him. Thank you for helping, I guess."

The clue that Peter's best friend had given him was helpful. Tony did find the kid on roofs when he was getting really anxious and maybe he got back home? Well, he decided that maybe a little trip in one of his suits could be cool. 

"Hey Friday, activate Mark 49 for me, please. I'm going on a trip to Queens."

"Activating Mark 49"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I didn't post for like 2 months DX I was very busy but now I'm free so expect lots of chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony visit Peter at his appartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me teared up...

The man of Iron like Thor would say, was travelling at the speed of light only for the young hero. People across the city were taking videos obviously.

When Tony arrived at the appartment, he could see Peter sleeping in an uncomfortable position probably from crying himself to sleep. He then decided to tuck the kid into his bed and looked after him all day. It was making him feel guilty of Peter's behaviour; he thought that Pete was feeling empty because he made him entered the hero life without warnings that made him dying for the first time and then revived or having a whole building collapsing on him. He just wanted his kid to have a better life than him, not a hard one...

"-ony?"

"Look who decided to finally wake up! If it isn't Mr.Parker."

Peter was surprised that Tony came. Instead of working, the man had decide to stay at home with him. He thought that it was kind of him, but he was not that important anyways.

"Hey Mr.Stark. You know that you could have stayed at your house, ya know? I'm not THAT important. Your company and the Avengers are more importants. They are #1 priority."

Tony was feeling hurt by Peter's words. Never he would think that his kid was unimportant. He IS important. 

"Peter, look you ARE important, like the rest. Like Pepper, like my company. I'm not leavin-"

"You know what?! JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Peter was furious and Tony was having a hard time trying to figure out what was happening with the teenager. Wanting to leave, he shooted a web at Tony abd left the appartment without dissolving the web so Tony wouldn't follow him. To make it harder for Tony, he didn't took anything with him. 

The billionaire was overwhelmed by the conversation they just had. He felt terrible and needed some time to breathe. He was in the middle of a panic attack. Everything was black and it was like if all the air suddenly dissapeared. The mechanic was empty. Like if he never felt anything. He called Pepper a few minutes later to explain what just happened.

"Tony! What happened? I can hear you barely breathing. Did you get attacked? Or did you get a panic attack? Is it about what happened on Titan?"

Obviously she would have brought up Titan. The worst place in the universe that Tony have ever visited. He still remember Peter "dying" in his very arms. It was...a disaster. But this time it was not about that.

"No..It's about Peter. We just had a conversation...and I'm worried about him Pepper! He screamed at me saying that he wants me to leave his life and maybe I should...It's because of him if he went throught horrible times. I'm such a shitty person. I'm sorry Pep.

"Tony, look, I think Peter has something bothering him and he don't know how to handle it and he has bad coping mechanisms that comes with it like screaming at you for no reason. I'm sure he will be alright in a few days."

"The thing is...I lost him...He left everything in his room and left. Left without nothing! I don't know where he is and his aunt will murder me if he is not at home again! Yesterday when she called to check on him, I had to fake that he was there but I cannot do that 2 days in a row. I don't know what to do..."

"Look Tony. Come at the compound and we can figure out something with the Avengers that are currently here. I really want to help but you need to help too. I sent Happy to pick you up so be ready when he is at the door. I need to go for a meeting so see you later honey!"

He really hoped that his little spider was safe and not being in trouble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE FEELS YALL BUT IT'S GOING TO BECOME MORE SAD


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A worried dad is really stressed about his son.

Peter was running around New York. He was feeling free from all of his problems. Nobody calling him out because of his sexuality or gender, nobody here to tell him where to go, nobody to make him feel inferior. He was tired to be around people so being alone made him feel good. He was like a spider; going around by himself around New York to random dark places. He stopped at a dark alley for the night. Running for 2 hours and an half was really tiring since he hadn’t eat since his little piece of bread of this morning. He was NOT going back home since Tony was probably going to stay there or search for him until he finds him. With some blankets from the trash, he covered himself and started to fall into unconscience. 

At the same time, a worried Iron Man was searching the skies of New York after talking to the Avengers that were still awake about a plan to find Peter. 

~20 minutes before~

Tony and Happy finally arrived at destination after an hour ride transformed into a 30 minutes ride because Tony was afraid that the kid might gotten killed but Happy was telling that he was probably at his friend’s house. After that comment, Tony took the place of Happy and decided to drive as fast as he could. He was afraid for his kid, hell he was on the verge of crying. Peter didn’t take anything with him and that was making Tony very anxious. Happy had to put the automatic driver on when he knew that the route was going to be clear for the rest of their little trip so Tony wouldn’t cause any accident and still go fast. 

The two mans were greeted by Natasha, Steve, Bucky and Sam. After the events with Thanos, Tony and Steve were finally on speaking terms after lots of apologies. The Rogue Avengers signed the Accords with modifications they made to it and were officially back to their home. The Avengers Compound. After years of waiting for Tony’s approval, they couldn’t wait to be back all together. They threw a big party for the return of the big team of superheroes and it was also a celebration for their victory on Thanos. They had invited the Guardians of the Galaxy, T’Challa and his family, Peter and May, Doctor Strange, basically all the heroes that helped and their friends and family. Tony decided to also announced his marriage during this party. It was now in 3 months and stressing Pepper and him because of all the stuff they need to prepare for the big day. Adding Peter to the stress was not helpful in any ways. Tony got out of the car finally after 3 minutes of staring at the once Rogue Avengers and finally spoke.

“Let’s go to the meeting room and we will talk about the situation there.” 

The Compound was a little cold with the start of December. The lights were off as it was now 11 PM and mostly everyone was sleeping at the exception of the ones helping Tony find Peter. Every step the billionaire took were heavy with stress from Peter’s disparition. He felt like the whole world was against him as he was hurting from everywhere. His left arm was numb from all the injuries he got at that unlucky part of him. The closer they were getting to the room, the fastest Tony just wanted to be done with this and hug the young superhero. The walk for Tony was going too slow in his mind and he hated that. What if Peter was dead because of the cold of December starting to show off in the streets of New York? What if Peter had be-

“Tony! We are here. Wake up!”

He snapped from all of his thinking with the strong and warm voice of the World War II hero. He stopped thinking about the 14,000,605 possibilities about Peter. Now was time to search for the spiderling. That would help with his big ass stress.

“So, what is the problem that made me leave my cereals alone? Better be a serious case or I’m going back to my cereals.”

“Wilson, I do not care about your fucking cereals. They can be left alone and nobody will eat them except if Thor is coming.”

“So, Tony, what is the matter?” the Black Widow asked with a soft tone, understanding that he was pretty anxious about something.

“It’s about Peter. He…I don’t what is happening with him but he is acting really strange around me these days and today he snapped. He’s supposed to come sleep here for the entire week because his aunt is in California for work but he never came in yesterday. Today, when I called his school, they told me he was absent so I went to his appartment and found him there. It’s when he woke up that everything changed. He got mad at me because he wanted to be left alone, saying that he is not important at all and then told me to get out of his life. Peter left his house without anything to track him and not even his web shooters so I don’t know where he is right now.” 

“Oh shit..I’m sorry about this Stark. Well, my idea is that, we each other look at different parts of the city. You and Sam in the sky since both of you can fly and Steve, Nat and I search the alleys. Is that good?” Bucky looked at Tony with sadness. He understood how he felt because of everytime he had to worry for Steve being nowhere to be found and scared that the once little guy died of being attacked by big guys.

“I also need to add something…It’s winter and he had only pajamas. His spider DNA can make him go into a state of hibernation and we definitely don’t want that or else he could easily get kidnapped or killed by someone. So, we should get this fast. Before going in the sky, I’ll make calls to his friends to make sure he isn’t in one of their houses. Okay, let’s move out!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue team goes at the rescue of Peter

After 10 minutes on the phone with the friends of Peter, they all confirmed that Peter was not at their houses and his stress over Peter started to grow more with each second. Sam, Natasha, Bucky and Steve still haven’t found any traces of Spiderman. Tony finally put his suit on and went to check over the city. From where he was, he could see all the lights of New York and he loved that. He put himself a reminder to bring Peter with him in the sky of the city to show him how beautiful New York is at night. The city was so calm that he could hear everything that was happening right now. There was people wishing happy birthday to their friend, babies crying, couple laughing, wate- Gunshot! Tony flew towards the sound to see what was happening. When the friendly neighboorhood Spiderman was not around, Tony was there to save the day (or night?) He could hear the scream of someome that was afraid of dying and was saying “Dad”. He just wished that he could arrive in time to save the person, probably a kid. The genius’s heart was beating faster and faster as he approached the loud sounds of 2 things: the scream and the gunshots. It would be sad for the kid to never see their parents again if they were killed. He didn’t wanted the parents to feel what he felt when his kid dissappeared after the snap. He was a mess for months and months and he was unconsolable. When they undid the snap, Tony did not leave Peter’s side for at least 6 months. 

“DAAAAAAAAAAD!”

Tony was not feeling good hearing the voice louder. He felt like he knew that voice. This voice was one that he was hearing every day. A teenager’s voice…Peter!? Iron Man flew as fast as he could the moment he realized that it was probably Peter crying for him to save him. He was calling Tony “Dad”. He wanted him even though what happened previously between the two. 

“Guys, I found Peter…He is being attacked by someone. I’m heading there and sending you the location.”

When he arrived near the scene, he tried to be quiet as possible. He could see more than one person. One guy had Peter tied up, one had the gun to his head and the other guy was the most shady of them. He was a big one that looked like he had the soldier serum but 10 times more than Steve. His build was very big and he was probably very strong. After running a scan on the guys, nothing was found. No identities. They were probably in disguises so nobody could track them. 

“Okay, Nat and Barnes, I want you to stay near the alley, but don’t show yourself. Steve, I want you to climb the building in front of me. Sam, stay in the skies.”

Tony could hear what the guys were talking about and it was not good. It was about Spiderman and experiments to do on the said hero. When everyone on the rescue team confirmed that they were in position, Steve and Tony attacked at the same time. 2 of the 3 guys were fighting the superheroes. The big guy exchanged position with the one holding Peter, putting the kid in a bag with a sleeping poison. Before going to sleep, Tony told the kid something that he would have in his head for days.

“I’m going to be here soon, I promise.”

Peter was trying to fight through the poison but gave up when the man put more of it. Natasha and Bucky entered in scene to fight the Giant but he smashed them in 2 seconds. It was the turn to Sam to enter into action and someone with a electric gun, shot down the Falcon. The Giant, then, summoned a portal and dissapeared leaving Captain America and Iron Man with his two mens. The two unknown mens used the poison on the superheroes to go back to their base without any traces of where it is. 

Few hours later, when they all woke up, they realized that they lost someone important…Peter Parker. They’ve lost all traces of him and at this time, he could already be killed or somewhere far, far from home. Another lost battle. Tony felt like someone had just ripped his heart in half. He had lost his kid. He was right in front of him and now, he was not anymore. The Avengers were defeated. Stark had to tell May that he lost their kid that she had trusted him with. The kidnappers probably knew about Spider-Man’s identity and when they found Peter defenseless, it was the best opportunity of their lives. Tony had once again lost the kid. Once after the snap and just a few hours ago. The billionnaire, genius, philanthropist was exhausted, tired, crying and on the verge of a panic attack. The kid had nothing on him to defend himself because of him. It was always because of him. Maybe if he would have never entered in his life, it would have never happened. Tony felt depressed. The same depression as when Peter got decimated by the snap. But this time, he had no ressources to help him find the bad guy. Or reverse what happened. He started seeing blurry and could hear nothing. He could not breathe properly. Panic attack. Again. He could feel the touch of someone on his shoulder but he did not know who that was. Could be anyone. His wife, an Avenger, a stranger, … 

“-ny, breathe for me.”

“Count with me; 1, 2-“

“-nging you to the Compound.”

“Buck, call Banner and tell him to bring his-“

Tony could barely hear what they were talking about. He figured out that they were bringing him to the Compound and helping him through his panic attack. It was kind from them. The sound that brought him back to the surface was the voice of a child. A little girl. He recognized this voice. It was the voice of his 4 years old daughter, Morgan. She had big brown eyes like her dad and strawberry blonde hair like her mom. She was already sarcastic even though her young age but had a big heart like her two parents. Tony and Pepper had gotten Morgan before their wedding and it was unexpected, but the day they had her, it was one of their happiest moments in life and never regretted having her. He snapped from his thoughts and embraced Morgan in his big strong arms. She was looking at her dad with her big brown eyes. She looked worried about the stress that her dad had. She gave him a hug in return which he appreciated a lot. 

“Thanks baby girl…I love you.”

“I love you too dad!”

She got back to uncle Rhodey when her mom came in to talk to the Avengers and Pepper in private. Pepper looked at Tony. His eyes were showing how empty and vulnerable he was at the moment. He felt like a dissapointment to everyone because he couldn’t save his kid but everyone kept saying that it was nobody’s fault. He wasn’t a good father. He was like his father. Pepper was going to leave him and go with someone else because of how irresponsible he was. Right? Well, that’s what people do in movies, he thought. Bruce finally arrived minutes later with Tony’s pills. Since the snap, he was taking pills for his anxiety and even though everyone came back from it, he still was unstable. 

“Hey Tony, I need you to take your pills. You got a big panic attack right there and it would be good to take him with all of your anxiety lately…”

“Huh? You were saying?”

“Take your pills.”

“Ah. Okay.”

It was at these moments that everyone started worrying about Stark. When he was acting like that, he was numb. Numb from all the pain and anxiety. Usually, Tony would say that he do not need pills because he is Iron Man but now…he just…took them. Without any arguments. When he finished taking them, they put him to sleep in the Med Bay so he could relax his thoughts and the Avengers could try and find a way to localize the people who took Peter from them. 

\--Unknown base; few days later—

“Hey Einstein…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The worst character in Peter's history is coming...We love the cliffhanger

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction!
> 
>  
> 
> Writing this is hard for me as a lot of the parts show some stuff I had to or still go through. I hope that you will like my work!


End file.
